The Life of Never Letting Go
by HawthorneFiction
Summary: Both Jack and Rose survived but both think the other is dead, 9 months after Titanic Rose gives birth tof twins Jack and Josephine and they get by just about. Until one day when Rose and the twins move to Chippewa Falls and Jack and Josephine come home one evening talking about their new art/history teacher Jack. Will Rose and Jack meet each other again. Please R&R
1. Prologue

**The Life of Never Letting Go**

 **I do not own Titanic it belongs to James Cameron I do not claim it as my own. (So don't sue me!?)**

 **Prologue**

 _Nine months earlier…_

"Jack….?" whispered Rose "Jack?.. Wake up."

She reached for his arm and shook it gently but he didn't move, "Please… Jack please wake up," still no reply, "Jack there's a boat… Jack wake up." she shook him again but he didn't move and in that moment Rose felt her heart as it broke in her chest, "J-jack?," her voice broke as she said his name. Still holding his hand she looked around and saw the lifeboat again getting smaller as it made its way through the sea of dead floating bodies.

She couldn't die, she wouldn't, she had to keep her promise to Jack, she had to survive.

Suddenly a haunting thought came over her if she wanted to survive she would have to let go of Jack.

She pulled herself over to him and kissed his hand, "I'll never let go Jack…" she said as she lowered her one true love into the water, "I'll never let go." but then as her heart broke for the second time, she let go…..

* * *

"Push Rose come on push," said Molly Brown as Rose screamed with pain and squeezed her hand harder and harder as the pain became too unbearable to handle.

"I…can't…" Rose whined "...I..can't,"

"Come on Rose nearly there just a bit more."

With one last effort Rose pushed and when she heard the Molly gasp she thought there was something wrong with it "...what..?"

Molly looked up at her "Nothing he's perfect." _He_ thought Rose, Jack had a son, a son he would never meet.

"Can I hold him?" asked Rose. The doctor shook his head and quickly added we have to wait until the other one is out,"OTHER... WHAT THERE'S ANOTHER?" She looked over at Molly "why didn't anyone tell ME!" She screeched the last word and another set of contractions came over her, vaguely knowing what to do this time she went right in and pushed until it was out.

"Congratulations you have given birth to a beautiful baby boy and girl," said the doctor as he came over to her bedside holding her baby girl.

Molly was on her other side smiling down at her and her baby boy. They placed each child in her arms and her eyes filled with tears, they were Jack's, his children who he would never hold. Rose felt a tear running down her cheek and looked down at them they were both looking up at her with wide eyes. They both had their fathers bright blue eyes and where the boy had Jack's blonde hair the girl had her mother's firey red.

"What will you call them?"asked Molly "Jack and Josephine," said Rose "Jack and Josephine Dawson." "They're perfect," said Molly, Rose nodded.

They _were_ perfect. _Oh Jack, Rose_ thought _I wish you were here to look after our children,to hold them and to keep them safe._

As much and as hard as she wished though it never came true until….


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Rose's P.O.V**

It has almost been two years since the sinking of the Titanic and of Jack's death but I still love him with all my heart. I see him in my children, in his children every day more so in our little boy Jack I named him after his father and I see more and more similarities between them every day if only Jack could be here to hold his children. If only….

 **Jack's P.O.V**

It has almost been two years since the sinking of the Titanic and of Rose's death but I still love her with all my heart. I see in the flowers that grow in the gardens I pass on my way to the pier of Santa Monica and of the stars that reflect on the water of the sea! If only only Rose was to drink cheap beer, ride the roller coaster until we throw up and then ride horses in the surf, like a cowboy none of that sidesaddle stuff! If only….

 **Thanks for reading, I know it's short but this is really just a starting point for the rest of the story. Please review and keep reading. :) !**


	3. Chapter 2

**I don't own Titanic if I did Jack wouldn't have died! Just sayin'!**

 **Thank you for your reviews please keep them coming I love reading what you guys have to say! Yes, I know I'm a bit late updating but anyway here's the next chapter!**

 _ **Chapter: 2**_

 _ **June 13 1916**_

 **Rose's P.O.V**

I'm in a playground, sitting on a bench, and staring into blank space thinking of Jack, my Jack, of the time we spent on Titanic when suddenly I hear a familiar voice cry out in pain. I turn to see Josephine, my three year old daughter and Jack her older twin brother on the ground underneath the slide, Jack tries to help his sister up but she only gets half way up and her knees give out beneath her. By this point I am at the slide trying to figure out what happened Jack tells me that Josie was at the bottom and when he slid down it and by mistake banged into her. Just like it would his father, the matter seems to upset him so, I assure him that it's OK, that Josie would be alright it was only a graze.I hoist Josie up on my hip and take Jack's hand in mine and lead him to the car, I get in and we drive home.

…

When we get to the small apartment in the middle of New York, I notice a bright light coming from inside. I hear someone shriek my name from behind me, I jump and grasp both Jack's and Josephine's hand.

"Rose!"

I hear the shriek again and look around, I relax a little when I see that the person who made the noise was my best friend, Molly Brown. I glance down at Josephine realising that I had been squeezing her hand a bit too much and let go, but scared by the screaming she buries her face into my blouse I stroke her hair gently and reassuringly squeeze Jack's hand lightly before turning to Molly who is already over to me, panting and gasping for air.

"What's the matter Molly?" I ask her, just as she is about to answer there's a loud bang from inside the apartment and the feeble door is blown off its hinges and a sudden heat fills the corridor. Molly pulls us all back, out of the rain of fire, we turn and run, not looking back as we sprint down the stairs Molly takes Jack in her arms and I take Josephine. We don't stop running until we reach the other side of the busy street.

…

After the sudden confusion, I calm down enough to ask Molly about what just happened.

"I don't know," she says shaking her head, "earlier I dropped by to collect that prom dress from you for my friend but when I arrived at the apartment the door was wide open, I went in but no one was there and when I was on my way out I noticed that there was a fire in the kitchen.I'm so sorry. But I managed to save a few things," she looks down and hands me a picture of me and the kids at Santa Monica pier when I took them there once for their first birthday, I smile at the memory as Molly hands me a few more photos and bits and pieces but nothing really useful except for my coat -Cal's coat- the same one I was wearing on the night of the sinking, I look up wondering why she would save this.

"i know i know but It was the only one I could find because the fire was too big, and.."

Before she can finish I cut her off "it's okay, Molly seriously it's okay,"

I look down and a sudden thought comes over me "anyway it may be useful,"

Molly seems confused by my sudden change of mood and I explain about the money I found in the pocket of the coat and how I don't think I took it out. I am right the money is still in the coat pocket and I find something else as well, something that I wished to never see again it was _The Heart of the Ocean_ I stare at it remembering all the bad things that came from that one piece of jewellery Cal's hand in marriage, Jack being framed, abused and handcuffed to a pole and everything else that Cal has done to me in the past.

…

Molly and I just stare at it, little Josephine and Jack walk over and look at it too suddenly forgetting about the fire or anything else. Josie reaches out but I quickly shove the gem in my pocket and stand up, "okay that's enough of that, now, let's go find somewhere to stay and in the morning we'll decide what to do from there," I say "Molly would you like to join us seeing as how your apartment is probably gone now too?"

Molly looks at me, shakes herself and answers "oh yes um thank you,"

I nod, still a bit uneasy from seeing the necklace again, I take Josie's hand and she holds onto Jack's and with Molly taking up the rear we walk to nearest B&B.

…

Once we check in and go to our room I put the kids to bed in the small room, Molly takes the couch and I go to the second -tiny- bedroom.

…

I lie awake for what seems like hours staring at the ceiling thinking about the necklace in my pocket and if it had something to do with the fire shrugging it off I finally get to sleep dreaming about the Titanic and of Jack….

 **Thank you so much for reading and please review I love hearing from you guys and again I know I'm late but I've been really busy with my other book.**

 **Anyway thanks again!**


End file.
